The long term objective of this study is to determine the value of ultrasonography (U/S) in the early diagnosis, quantitative assessment and pathologic staging of prostatic cancer. The specific aims are: 1) To determine the sensitivity and specificity of U/S compared to digital rectal exam in the early detection of prostatic cancer in patient groups at high risk for development of the disease. Biplane transrectal U/S will be performed on a select population of the brothers of men with known prostatic cancer identified through the tumor registry. A four fold increase in the incidence of prostatic cancer occurs in this group. 2) To determine the ability of U/S combined with prostate specific antigen (PSA) to detect early prostatic cancer. Men over the age of 60 with no palpable abnormality of the prostate but a PSA level greater than 4.0 ng/dl will undergo U/S with appropriate biopsies. 3) To determine the ability of U/S to detect stage A carcinoma of the prostate prior to transurethral prostatectomy (TURP). Patients scheduled for an elective TURP for presumed BPH will undergo U/S and PSA determinations pre-operatively. The tissue specimen obtained at TURP will be submitted according to site of origin (anterior, posterior, left and right lateral lobe) so that any histologic abnormality can be correlated with the U/S findings 4) To determine the value of U/S in staging and volume measurement of patients with known prostatic cancer. U/S and PSA will be obtained to detect local extent and volume of disease. These findings will be correlated with pathologic findings after radical prostatectomy. 5) To determine the impact of these studies on patient survival. Long term clinical follow-up of all patients subjected to U/S will allow determination of the impact of these studies on overall survival and death from prostatic cancer.